Playing Irrational Games
by Monisse
Summary: Oh my... He's back and She doesn't know what to do anymore! How about an Artist's little help to her friend with a mind game? A very conclusive game! Booth/Bones pairing. R&R please.


My second Bones fiction. The other fiction worked so well and it seems that my brain developed another one. This is a one-shot on an interaction of the two women on the Squint Squad. He's back and _She_ doesn't know what to do anymore! What about an Artists little help with a mind game?

_Bones/Booth_ pairing.

**Edit:** (I changed it a bit so it wouldn't be too confusing. Hope it's better this way.)

I don't own Bones, they are property of Fox network.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Playing Irrational Games_**

Black high heels made their way on the dark marble floor, making soft and hurried noises along the way. She pushed the heavy glass doors open. Rapidly, almost running, she made her way through the space into her office, not bothering to look around. In the high platform stood a group of very confused people who had seen the strange scene develop in front of their dumb folded eyes.

The dark haired woman of the group stepped forward, descending the small steps, drawn like a magnet into her friend's office. She approached silently, peered her head on the door entrance, only to be greeted by a desolate sight. Her friend was seating in the comfortable sofa, her form bent forward, elbows over knees and long fingers entwined in soft fiery hair. Her head resting between her hands.

"_Hey sweetie… what's wrong?_"Angela's soft voice pierced the troubled thoughts away from her friend's brain, breaking the quietness of the room.

A moment passed until some reaction was made by the woman inside the office. Calmly she lifted her head from her hands and slightly turning her body towards the source of the sound, she looked up, her gaze resting directly with the preoccupied one of the woman. She looked tired, lacking a good night's sleep, her blue eyes glittered with sadness and preoccupation. She opened her mouth to speak, at first her throat refused to produce any sound and after a while a flat response arrived. "_It's him… he's back."_ - Was the only thing she could think of.

Angela stepped further into the room, taking a seat on the chair across from the very agitated Temperance, blue eyes following her movement. She wore a confused expression all over her face, not understanding the information she was receiving. "_Who… what?... oh!" - _Sudden realization came upon her as she saw the woman in front of her releasing a desperate sigh. "_Is that why you are so upset? Do you still think about him, after all this time and everything you have been through?" - _She was being sincere.

The blue eyed woman tiredly responded. - "_No… I mean, I think of him, but not in the same way I used to… it's all different now. I am different."_ - Another sigh escaped her lips and she slowly closed her eye lids. "_He's back from his sailors travel around the world."_ - Her voice dropping a note - _"In that lovely boat with my name…"_ - She sighed. "_I don't know what to do anymore; I don't know what I feel anymore, I just want to run away."_ And she did. She wanted so desperately to run away and hide in the furthest corner of the world only to not ever come back.

The artist saw the inner struggle of her dear friend, immediately forming a plan to help her, and a slight grin appeared on her lips. '_This is going to be fun'_, she thought silently. "_I tell you what honey, let's play a little game. This way we'll sort out some of your thoughts and feelings. Trust me in this." _

Frozen blue eyes pierced through the statement coming from the woman in front of her, leaving her speechless for a moment. "_I hate psychology, and you know that!"_

"_I know…But I've done it before, it's very relaxing…and sometimes conclusive." - _The artist said with a reassuring smile. "_Just lie down and close your eyes, free your mind of any thought, I know it's difficult to you, but just go with me."_

Sighing frustrated the doctor did as demanded. Extending her figure along the large sofa she let herself breathe until feeling completely relaxed. Soon her eyes were closed as she begun to focus on breathing only. A million thoughts crossed her mind and as always, her friend was right, it was very difficult to shut her brain down. She tried harder.

"_Ok, now that you're relaxed and your brain cleared, you're going to form with your mind's eye, the silhouette of a man." -_ The woman offered with a soothing voice in the direction of her friend.

Temperance laid in the sofa still didn't knew why she agreed so quickly with the crazy artist in doing this irrational game. After all she was a grown up woman, she could take care of herself alone… sometimes! She didn't need this game to sort out her inner feeling towards something or someone. Nevertheless she allowed the forming of the image of a strong man, a tall one. She was very pleased with her brain, coping with this utter blasphemy.

"_Now sweetie, you will dress the figure in his usual clothes, the ones he uses the most…"_ -Angela couldn't help a smile forming in the corner of her mouth. Seeing her best friend laid in front of her doing exactly what she said, she was positive she could get something really deep from this game.

Once again the doctor focused all her thoughts in the silhouette trying hard not to rationalize. Soft dark clothes started to form in the body, clothes that she saw every day and quite frankly, she loved them. The man was now dressed in a dark grey suit that shaped his form quite well, a clean white dress shirt matched by a skinny tie. Her own brain frowned at this and breathing became difficult.

Angela watched with curiosity the other reaction to the demanded. Her friend was clutching her fists tight, her breathing became hard and a wrinkle appeared on her white forehead underneath the auburn curls. '_That is an interesting reaction'_, she thought; _'let's see if I can push further'_. "_This is the difficult part"_ - She said, her own voice quivering with excitement. - _"Very slowly, you will let your mind produce a face to that figure in front of your eyes…"_

The auburn haired woman had a brilliant mind and yet she couldn't take it anymore, even the sight of the faceless suit dressed body was too much for her brain, until the artist voice entered in the circuit and she lost the control of her own cerebral functions. Suddenly, a face was beginning to form on the blank canvas, it was distort and blurred, the only thing that could be seen clearly was piercing brown eyes. _Lovely brown eyes_.

Almost when she was losing her faith in the possibilities of the game, _the face appeared_. Her body began to tremble like green grass on the wind. Her hands closed tighter as her nails started to dig in the soft flesh of her palm. She couldn't bear it any longer. She seated upright with a jolt, her limbs screaming with the sudden force of the movement. Her chest wavered with intensity, nose forcing needed air into the lungs and her eyes snapped open in wide recognition. Trembling lips muffled the sound of the word that matched the figure, the body and the face that still lingered on her mind. The word that she didn't realize, was now being spoken aloud. - _"Booth…"_

The artist muted a loud scream coming up her throat by quickly placing two hands over her smiling lips. She was delighted out of her mind. This was really a great game and even if she was skeptical it would work with her friend, in the end it did better that she thought!

A scared face searched for comprehension, the crystal blue eyes huge as lanterns; they spoke volumes of confusion and acceptance of her mind images.

Angela stood up from the chair, a great white smile beamed on her features. "_I told you so, dear…_"

A healthy laughter filled the stillness of room as the artist made her way through out the door, leaving a very speechless Temperance behind.

* * *

_The end_. This is really one shot, because I don't know where I go from here with it, and besides I don't even like Sully's character. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this little fic as much as I enjoyed writting it. In the end I was laughing, I can really picture Angelas wide smile at this...

Reviews are always apreciated! Thank you so much for reading!

_**Monisse**_


End file.
